Two Weeks In The Bahamas
by grissom07
Summary: After a rough case the team needs a break, so they all go to the Bahamas for two weeks. Can the team get Sara and Grissom together? GSR and YoBling!
1. Chapter 1  The Idea

**Two Weeks in the Bahamas** - Chapter 1

After the Graveyard Shift had solved one of their hardest cases they were all very exhausted. They had all somehow not handled it very well. They all went out for drinks after. After a few drinks Catherine sighed, "You guys we all deserve a long vacation."

"We do. We all have enough vacation time racked up why don't we go somewhere?" said Nick.

"Where would we go?" asked Grissom.

"How about somewhere beautiful like Hawaii or the Bahamas?" suggested Catherine.

"I'm in," said Sara.

"I'll go," said Warrick.

"You know I'm in," said Greg

"I need it," said Nick.

Everyone looked at Grissom. "What?" he said.

"Well are you coming?" asked Catherine.

"Sure why the hell not," he said.

"Okay so where?" asked Greg.

"Bahamas," said Grissom. "I'll book the flight tomorrow morning. I'll call you guys after I have the arrangements."

"I'll call Ecklie and tell him we are taking the next week off," said Catherine.

"Only a week?" wined Greg.

"Fine two weeks," said Grissom with a smile.

"Two weeks it is. I'll leave Lindsay home with my mom," said Catherine.

They all got up and went home to rest.

The next morning Grissom woke up early not able to sleep very well, he booked the flight and got a four bedroom beach house for them to stay in. He called Catherine first to tell her and she said she had already called Ecklie. Catherine called Warrick and Greg to let them know the information. Grissom called Sara and Nick to let them know. They met at Grissom's house and car pooled to the airport from there. Late that morning they were all on a plane to the Bahamas and were not to return for another two weeks.

On the plane Catherine sat by Warrick, Greg sat by Nick, and Grissom sat by Sara. Catherine ended up sleeping on Warrick's shoulder. Sara fell asleep and ended up on Grissom's shoulder. Grissom read a book. Nick fell asleep and then Greg did too and ended up leaning on Nick. Warrick listened to music and watched a movie. When the plane was about to land Nick woke up and noticed Greg and pushed him off of him. Catherine woke up and saw Nick pushing Greg off of him and laughed. Greg woke up, "What's so funny Cath?"

"Nothing Greg," she said trying to calm down. Nick didn't think it was funny. Grissom woke Sara up lightly and told her they were landing.

They got off the plane and got the luggage. They rented two cars. Grissom drove one with Sara in the passenger seat and Nick in the back. Catherine drove the other with Warrick in the passenger seat and Greg in the back. They went to the beach house and when they parked the cars everyone was quick to unload. Nick was the first in the house and claimed his room followed by Greg. Catherine and Warrick grabbed a room to share, leaving Sara and Grissom to share the last room. While they were all in their rooms unpacking Catherine asked Warrick what he thought would happened since Sara and Griss were sharing a room. Warrick laughed and said, "Hopefully they will just get together already." Catherine joined him in laughing.

Catherine, Warrick, Nick, and Greg finished unpacking first and met up in the living room. Catherine whispered to the guys, "We have to get them together sometime in the next two weeks. The sooner the better." They all smiled and nodded in agreement as Sara walked into the room.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Sara said as she sat down on the couch next to Nick.

"Oh nothing… Just that we can't wait to see how much fun we can have in the next two weeks," said Nick.

"Oh… We should all go to dinner tonight and get some drinks relax," said Sara.

"Sounds good," Grissom said as he entered the room.

They all went out to a nice restaurant for dinner and then went to a nice club they had heard about from their waiter at the restaurant. They got some drinks and sat down in a booth. Warrick asked Catherine to dance and she went. Greg spotted a girl across the room and went to her to dance. Nick soon joined a beautiful brunette on the dance floor leaving Sara and Grissom alone at the booth. Sara kept drinking. She wanted to have fun. They had all taken a cab there so they would all catch cabs home. After a while of drinking Grissom convinced Sara that they should probably head back. Catherine and Warrick had left earlier together. Nick left with the lovely brunette he met and Greg left with the beautiful blonde he met. Grissom helped Sara out to the cab because she was stubbing. They had had the same amount to drink but Grissom could hold his alcohol better. He helped her back into the beach house when they got there. Catherine and Warrick were passed out and Nick and Greg were nowhere to be found. Grissom took Sara to their room and she passed out as she hit the bed. He took her shoes off and laid them on the floor. Since Nick and Greg were not there he figured he would use Nick's room for the night. Assuming Nick wouldn't be back until the next day.

The next morning Grissom woke up early not getting too much of a good night's sleep. He made some coffee and was soon joined by Catherine and Warrick. Eventually Nick and Greg came back. "I'm assuming you too had a good night," said Catherine looking at the two men who had walked in one right after the other with huge grins on their faces.

"Oh yeah," said Greg.

"Hmmm… Coffee looks good," said Nick.

Eventually, Sara came out of her room holding her head. Grissom grabbed some aspirin and a glass of water and handed to her. "Thanks," she said just above a whisper.

"No problem," he said now taking the water from her hand and handing her a cup of coffee. She sat down at the table with the rest of the team.

"Someone had a fun night," laughed Nick.

"Yeah… Now a horrible headache," said Sara still holding her pounding head. "Why'd you let me drink so much Griss?"

"I don't know I drank just as much as you and I'm fine," he said as she gave him a nasty look.

"Guys we're going to need food if we're going to be here for two weeks," said Catherine.

"Yeah and who is going to go get some?" asked Grissom. "I'm paying for you're stay here and I paid for the plane tickets here and back."

"Griss has a point we should all be paying for something," said Nick.

"I'll get the groceries then," said Catherine. "Anyone want to come with?"

"I'll go," said Warrick as he followed her out the door.

"There is something going on between those two I know it," said Greg. "Ouch… What was that for Nicky?"

"You deserved it. If there is something going on between them and they want us to know they will tell us. Leave it go," said Nick.

"I'm going back to bed," said Sara standing up and getting her footing and she went back to her room.

"So what are we going to do today?" asked Greg.

"I think I'm just going to relax on the beach today and read a book," said Grissom.

"That's boring," said Greg.

"Well I didn't say you had too Greggo. I just said I was going to," said Grissom standing up to go to his room that he shared with Sara to get a book.

"Well Nicky it's just you and me. What do you want to do?" said Greg.

"I think relaxing on the beach sounds good. Get a nice tan, check out the babes running by," said Nick.

"Ohh… if you put it that way it does," said Greg following Nick down the hallway to go put on his swimming trunks.

Grissom relaxed on the beach reading a book. Nick and Greg not too far away from him relaxed on the beach as well. Sara was still passed out in her room when Warrick and Catherine got back and put the groceries away.


	2. Chapter 2 The Walk

**Two Weeks In The Bahamas** – Chapter 2

Sara woke up, as Catherine and Warrick were finishing putting everything away. "Hey girl, you feeling better?" asked Warrick as Sara appeared in the kitchen.

"Yeah, where is everyone else?" said Sara.

"I think they're on the beach," said Catherine.

"Oh…" said Sara.

"You're back. Hey Sara. So who's making dinner?" said Grissom as he walked in the house book in hand.

"Catherine is going to volunteer to make dinner," said Warrick smiling.

Catherine smacked him lightly on the arm. "And when did I do that?" she said.

"You know you're a great cook and you'll end up doing it anyway," whispered Warrick as he walked passed her to put the last thing away.

"Fine but you're grilling out. I'll make everything else," said Catherine.

"Okay what am I grilling?" asked Warrick.

"I don't know as the guys what they want," said Catherine.

Warrick walked out to the porch and asked Greg and Nick what they wanted for dinner. They agreed on hamburgers. Grissom didn't care and Sara said she would just have a salad. "Hamburgers it is then," said Warrick.

Catherine and Sara made some salads and some potatoes and some other things to have with the hamburgers. Warrick grilled out and then when everything was done they all sat and shared a great meal.

They all turned in early that night to recover from the night before some more.

The next day Grissom woke up first again and made some coffee. The whole sleeping next to Sara didn't really work for him so even though she said she didn't care; he decided to sleep on the couch. When he woke up he regretted that decision as his body was aching. Sara woke up soon after he did and joined him for some coffee.

"You didn't have to sleep on the couch last night," said Sara.

"I know I just… I don't know what to do about this right now," said Grissom taking another sip of his coffee.

As Sara opened her mouth to speak Catherine and Warrick joined so she forgot about it. Soon Nick and Greg joined them and they all wondered what they were going to do for the day. The guys decided to go golfing and the girls went shopping. Catherine tried to find a way to get Sara and Grissom together because they all knew that they were in love with each other but wouldn't do anything about it.

The guys had a blast on the golf coarse. They discovered that Grissom was really good and he ended up winning the bet of who would win. Greg sucked and they all made fun of him. Grissom even made fun of him.

Catherine and Sara had a blast shopping. They each got a new swimming suit to wear and they got to know each other better.

They all got together for lunch and Warrick paid. Then they kinda went their separate ways. Warrick and Catherine went off together. Nick and Greg got a cab to a club. Sara and Grissom drove back to the house to get rid of the things that Sara and Catherine had bought. Grissom helped carry everything in the house and put the bags in either Sara or Catherine's rooms.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Grissom when they finished putting things away.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach," said Sara. "Let me put on my new suit."

"Sounds good," said Grissom as he went to put on his suit Sara changed in the bathroom. When he was done he went out to the porch to wait for her. He was wearing navy blue shorts with white flowers and a nice tight white tank top. Sara came out and was wearing a lavender top with white flowers and a cute lavender skirt to go with it.

"Sara… I like the new suit," Grissom said trying not to smile so much. She was beautiful.

"Thanks," she said trying not to blush. "Let's go."

They walked down the shoreline with the waves hitting their feet every once and a while they walked. Grissom found himself staring at her every once in a while and had to shake himself from his trance. Her beauty mesmerized him. When Sara caught him staring she asked him what he was staring at. "I wasn't staring at anything," he said.

Sara laughed and stopped walking and said, "Yes, you were. You were staring at me weren't you?"

Trying to hide his smile as he too stopped walking and said, "No, no I wasn't."

"Gil Grissom you are blushing. You can't hide it. You were staring at me."

"I'm sorry Sara yes, yes I was I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know," and then he went quite. She didn't know what to say so she just continued walking.

When they got back everyone else was sitting there. Nick and Greg had each brought back a girl. They were sitting on the couch flirting and kissing. Warrick and Catherine were sitting on the other couch talking. They were still trying to find a way to make sure that Sara and Grissom got together before their vacation was over.

**TBC.. let me know what you think please.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Get Together

**Two Weeks In The Bahamas** – Chapter 3

Sara walks to her room and lies down. She doesn't know if she is just mad at herself or if she's mad at Grissom.

Grissom sits on the couch next to Catherine and Warrick and sighs. "What's up?" asks Warrick.

"Nothing I'm just… I don't know. How long have you guys all been here?" says Grissom.

"Well we haven't been here long. Nick and Greg and their friends I have no idea. Is something wrong Griss?" says Catherine.

Nick and his girl get up from the couch and Nick takes her hand and leads her to his room. "I don't know Cath… I really don't know anymore." Grissom sighs again. Greg gets up with his girl and takes her to his room for more privacy. "Well I don't know about you two but I'm tired."

"Where are you sleeping Griss?" asked Warrick. "I didn't think you were in the room with Sara last night?"

"I slept on the couch. I might just sleep there again tonight," said Grissom.

"Dude that can't be good for your back," said Warrick.

"It isn't but I don't think Sara wants to share a room with me," said Grissom.

"You can bunk up with Warrick then I'll share a room with Sara," said Catherine.

"Thanks Cath, but I can see you two have something going I wouldn't want to make you do that," said Grissom. "I'll be fine on the couch."

"Whatever floats your boat," said Catherine standing up with Warrick and heading to bed. "Night Griss."

"Night guys," said Grissom grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and laying down.

Grissom didn't fall asleep very fast he ended up laying there staring at the ceiling for a couple hours before he finally fell asleep.

The next morning Sara woke up and found Grissom on the couch. "No wonder it's so cold. He isn't even sleep in the room. That can't be good for his back," she thought to herself. She went to the kitchen and started the coffee pot and breakfast. Grissom woke up hearing her in the kitchen and helped her make pancakes.

"You know Griss you don't have to sleep on the couch," said Sara softly not to wake the rest of the house.

"I thought you wouldn't want to sleep in the same bed as me so I just thought I would sleep there. It's fine really," said Grissom.

Sara sighed and dropped the topic. Just as breakfast was ready everyone else woke up to join them. They all sat down and had a great breakfast.

They all decided to spend the day on the beach. Nick lay down on a towel next to the girl he spent the night with before and helped her with her sun tan lotion. Greg and the girl he spent the night with played in the waves in the ocean. Warrick and Catherine went for a walk. Grissom sat on the porch reading and Sara lay down and sun tanned.

"Hey Griss…" said Sara.

"Yeah Sara…" said Grissom.

"Can you help me with my suntan lotion?" she asked.

"Sure." He set down his book and grabbed the suntan lotion and kneeled beside her and applied the suntan lotion to her back. His strong hands massaged the lotion into her back and it felt good. When he finished he went to stand up and she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

"Stay here and keep me company. You can read anytime," she said smiling. He sat down and they made small talk.

"It's hot," said Sara.

"Yeah. You want to take a dip in the ocean?" said Grissom as he stood and took her hand. He let go of her hand when she stood up and she ran to the ocean so he chased after her. She splashed him so he splashed back and she soon came after him and dunked him. They were flirting and having fun in the ocean when Catherine and Warrick got back from their walk and decided to make lunch for everyone. Grissom and Sara got out of the water and lay down to dry off before they would have to sit down to lunch. Grissom reapplied suntan lotion to Sara's back and she helped him with putting some on his back. They made small talk again.

"Hey guys lunch is ready," Warrick called from the porch. They decided to eat on the porch it was a beautiful day. Everyone joined Warrick and Catherine at the table. They sat down and had another great meal together.

That night there was a party on the beach. There was a DJ and alcohol served, so they went to the party. Sara didn't drink as much this time. Grissom had enough though to give him the courage to do things he didn't usually do. He asked Sara to dance and she went. Greg made a fool of himself and still managed to keep the girl he invited to come with him on his arm. Nick was a complete gentleman. Warrick and Catherine danced the whole time only stopping every once in a while to get a drink. Catherine and Warrick decided to request a song. They requested _"Collide"_ by Howie Day.

_"The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah"_

_"I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again"_

_"Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide"_

Sara and Grissom were dancing during the song. Sara whispered the words in Grissom's ear. He smiled. He didn't know if what he was doing was the right thing, but he was enjoying it and Sara seemed to be too. So he was happy.

"I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind"

"_Don't stop now  
__I lost my place  
_

"Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide"

As the song came to an end Grissom pulled away slightly to look at Sara. She smiled. "I'm going to go get a drink, you want one?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll have a beer," Sara smiled.

"Be right back."

Sara went over to one of the tables and sat down. Grissom joined her with two beers. "Thanks," she said as he handed her her beer.

The party came to an end at midnight so the couples all went back to the beach house. Greg and Nick had managed to keep the girls they had hanging on them all day with them. When they all entered the house they each got another beer and sat in the living room.

"Let's play a game," said Catherine.

"Like what?" asked the girl Nick was with her name was Kristen.

"I don't know truth or dare, spin the bottle, anything," said Catherine.

"Ohh… Let's play spin the bottle," said the girl Greg was with her name was Taylar.

"Someone needs to finish their drink then," said Sara.

Grissom set his empty bottle on the coffee table. "I'll be right back I got to get a new one and I am playing," he said standing up to go in the kitchen and get a refill.

"Hey get everyone a refill Gil we're all almost done," hollered Catherine from the living room.

Grissom came back in with enough beers for everyone and passed them out. He sat on the couch next to Sara.

"Who's going first?" ask Greg.

"I will," said Warrick as he spun the bottle on the coffee table. It landed on Catherine, so he leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"Okay guys we get the point. My turn," said Sara. She spun the bottle. It landed on Nick. "Come here Nicky," she said standing up and making her way across the room to him. She kissed him quickly on the lips and then returned to her seat.

"Okay my turn," said Kristen. She spun the bottle and it landed on Nick. "Yes!" she silently celebrated as she leaned over and kissed Nick.

"Okay my turn," said Greg. He spun the bottle hoping it would land on either Sara or Taylar. It landed on Taylar, so he leaned over and kissed her.

"My turn," said Catherine. It landed on Greg. "Are you serious?"

"Come here Cath you know you want to kiss me," said Greg trying not to laugh. She crossed the room and kissed him quickly to get it over with.

Taylar spun the bottle and it landed on Greg. "Well aren't I lucky I keep getting kisses tonight," said Greg.

"That leaves you Griss," said Nick.

Grissom spun the bottle hoping it would land on Sara cause he didn't feel like kissing a guy or another guy's girl. It started to slow down and everyone stared at it. It landed on Sara. He silently celebrated in his head and leaned over and kissed Sara. Just as he was going to break away she grabbed his head and made the kiss deeper. Everyone stared.

**TBC... what do you guys think... let me know and thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4 The Day Alone

**Two Weeks In The Bahamas** – Chapter 4

_[rated worse than the rest of the story cause this has some stuff you should be reading unless mature enough to handle it_

When the kiss finally broke Grissom and Sara were both out of breath. Everyone was still staring and Grissom just stared at Sara with a shocked look on his face. "I… I'm sorry Griss. I shouldn't have…" he cut her off taking her lips in his. This caused jaws to drop and more staring. Catherine was silently celebrating. She was expecting this but they were kissing so something worked.

"Well I think it's time for bed," said Warrick.

"I'll join you," said Catherine as they both stood from the couch next to Sara and Grissom making out and they went to their room. Nick and Greg took their girls back to their room leaving Sara and Grissom alone in the living room.

They broke the kiss once again and this time Grissom started to speak, "Sara…" he tried to catch his breath. "I don't know how to say this but…" he was cut off by Sara putting her finger to his lips to silence him.

"Griss don't tell me this isn't going to work. Cause it will if we try."

"I was going to say I love you and I don't know why it took me so long to admit that too you," he said.

"Oh…" she said and kissed him again.

This time when the kiss broke he stood and put out his hand she took it and he led her to their room. He locked the door behind him and joined her on the bed. "I really do love you Sara. I mean it," he said as he kissed her.

"Show me how much you love me," she said and kissed him. He kissed her passionately and deeply. He kissed her neck and started to untie the strap of her swimming suit. He kept moving down her body until they were both without clothes and he made love to her for the first time. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Everyone woke up in the house and had breakfast except Sara and Grissom. "I guess my work is done for the next two weeks," Catherine laughed.

"We didn't even really have to do anything to get them together," said Warrick.

"How long you think their gonna be in there?" asked Greg regretting it after he said it.

"Beats me but it will probably be a long time," Nick laughed. They all laughed at that and went their separate ways for the day.

Grissom woke up to the smell of Sara's shampoo in his face. He liked waking up to her. He could definitely get used to it now. He watched her sleep for a while longer until she started to stir. She woke up to find his beautiful blue eyes staring in her dark brown ones. He smiled and said, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning it is," she said smiling. She leaned up and kissed him. As she tried to pull away he pulled her in closer and the kiss grew deeper. Knowing what it might lead to when he broke the kiss she stopped him from continuing.

"Griss…"

"Hmmm…"

"I'm starving. Let's eat and then we can continue if you really want."

He moaned and got up unwillingly and they put some clothes on and went out to the kitchen to find a note from Catherine. It read:

_Griss & Sara _

_We all went out for the day. Hope you guys have fun with the house to yourselves. See you later. _

_The Gang_

Grissom laughed when he read it and then showed it to Sara. She laughed too. "I guess we have all day," she said smiling.

"I guess we do," said Grissom. "Sara… You don't think they purposely wanted to play a game so they could try and get us together do you?"

"I wouldn't put it passed Catherine, but honestly Griss I don't know."

She made a small fruit salad for herself and he made some toast for him. They sat at the table and ate sharing their little glances.

When they finished Sara put the dishes away and Grissom grabbed some chocolate sauce from the refrigerator and snuck off to the bedroom. Sara finished up and went in search for him. When she found him he was laying on the bed with a bottle of chocolate sauce in his hand and a devilish grin on his face.

"Gil Grissom what do you plan on doing with that chocolate sauce in our bed?" she said trying not to laugh at the hilarious smile he had on his face.

He stood up and set the bottle on the bedside table. He walked over to her shut the door and locked it and put his hands on her waist. He kissed her lightly on the lips and whispered in her ear. "I thought we could have a little fun with the chocolate sauce." He grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. He laid her down gently and kissed her removing her top. He kissed every inch of her body. Then without breaking the kiss on her lips he reached for the bottle of chocolate sauce. He broke the kiss and poured some chocolate on her abdomen and her breasts. He held her wrists above her head and kissed her lips before he started to lick off the chocolate. She was giggling pretty much the whole time.

When he finished he kissed her on the lips and smiled. She pushed him off of her and onto the bed and on his back. She smiled her devilish grin and said, "My turn." He smiled at that and let her straddle him. She poured a bunch of chocolate all over his chest. She kissed his lips and then licked him clean. He would every once and a while let out a soft moan as she could feel him beneath her. When she finished they made love and then fell asleep.

A couple hours late they woke up in each other's arms. "Morning again," he said with a smile on his face and kissed her lips. "I'm going to hit the shower and get the stickiness from my chest, care to join me?"

She stood from the bed and chased him in the bathroom. They showered together. When they finished their shower they put on some clothes and went out to the porch. The snuggled in one of the chairs and looked out over the beach and the ocean. It was a beautiful day.

**TBC... what do you think... should i continue it wont be as bad as this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Back To Vegas

**Two Weeks In The Bahamas** – Chapter 5

The gang still didn't come back for dinner so Grissom made Sara and himself a romantic vegetarian candle lit dinner. Sara was impressed that he could cook but more than that she like the fact that he made it vegetarian. When they finished she stood up to put the dishes away. He stood next to her and helped her put them away. The faster they cleaned up the better chance they had at getting to the bedroom again before the rest of the team showed up. As she put the last of the dishes away he stood behind her with his hands on her waist. He kissed her neck and whispered, "Its now or never honey. Let's go." He took her hand and led her to the bedroom once again. They made love and fell asleep in each other's arms once again.

A couple hours later they woke up they put on some clothes and went out into the living room to find the team wasn't back yet. They sat on the couch and watched Sara's favorite movie The Notebook. Towards the end of the movie the rest of the team came back and found Griss and Sara wrapped in each other's arms asleep on the couch.

The next couple days the team spent some time together and some time on their own. Catherine and Warrick were always together and Sara and Grissom were always together. Nick and Greg went through several girls. They went to several parties on the beach as well.

One the plane ride back to Vegas everyone caught up on the sleep that they seem to still need to catch up on. They all carpooled back to Grissom's house and went their separate ways since they all at that night off of work. After everyone left Sara was still there and Grissom invited her in the house.

"Griss…" said Sara.

"Yeah honey," said Grissom wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know that you said you love me and all and we had a great vacation, but this is going to continue right? I mean it wasn't just a fling thing over vacation was it?" Sara asked with a serious look on her face.

Grissom turned her around in his arms and looked into her eyes. He could see the tears starting to form in them and how serious she was. "Sara… I meant every word. I love you and I want to be with you. No, I don't want to be with you, I need to be with you. I am so sorry I didn't act on my feelings for you sooner. I love you with all my heart. If you need me to prove that to you again, I will as many times as you need. I am here to protect you and love you."

As tears of joy came down Sara face she kissed Grissom so passionately that he almost fell to his knees. He led her to his bedroom and the passion heated up from there. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

They woke up the next morning to Grissom's alarm. On the radio came Jesse McCartney's song _"Just So You Know"_. They just lay there in each other's arms listening to the song.

_  
"_

"I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away"

"And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"

As Grissom listened to the words of the song he realized how it said everything he was feeling up until the moment he finally told Sara he loved her. His feelings took control of him on their vacation and he couldn't help it anymore.

"It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way"

"And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"

"Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know"

"This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here"

Sara rolled over and looked at Grissom he had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "Griss… Is there something wrong?" said Sara she was concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" said Grissom with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"Well you look happy but I can see the tears building in your eyes. If there's something wrong Gil you can tell me please tell me." At the use of his first name he smiled more and a tear escaped. Sara reached out to his face and wiped away the one tear. "Gil… Please tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

"I'm just so happy Sara. I am finally with you. Also for the first time you called me Gil instead of Grissom or Griss. I don't you to ever leave my side. Will you move in with me?" he said putting his hand on her hand she still had on his cheek.

"I love you Gil," she smiled, as his smile got bigger every time she used his first name. "I would love to move in with you." He kissed her and things heated up again.

That night they went back to work. The team met in the break room and waited for Grissom with their assignments. They all went back to work and shared the memories of the past two weeks only with each other.

**THE END **

**thank you for reading let me know what you thought... i will try to think of some more ideas and write another story soon**


End file.
